Cameroon
|conventional_long_name = Republic of Cameroon |common_name = Cameroon |image_flag = Flag of Cameroon.svg |alt_flag = Vertical tricolor (green, red, yellow) with a five-pointed gold star in the center of the red. |image_coat = Coat of arms of Cameroon.svg |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |image_map =Cameroon (orthographic projection).svg |alt_map = Location of Cameroon on a globe |national_motto = " " (French) "Peace – Work – Fatherland" |national_anthem = (French) ''O Cameroon, Cradle of our Forefathers 1 |official_languages = French English |demonym = Cameroonian |capital = Yaoundé | coordinates = |largest_city = Douala |government_type = Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Maurice Kamto |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Joseph Nguete |area_rank = 54th |area_km2 = 475,442 |area_sq_mi = 183,568 |percent_water = 1.3 |population_estimate = 19,100,000 |population_estimate_rank = 58th |population_estimate_year = July 2009 |population_census = 15,746,179 |population_census_year = 2003 |population_density_km2 = 39.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 102,8 |population_density_rank = 167th |GDP_PPP = $46.429 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $2,218 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 144th |GDP_nominal = $25.042 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $1,196 |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from France |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = 1 January 1960 |established_event2 = Annexation of former British Cameroon |established_date2 = 1 October 1961 |HDI = 0.482 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 150th |HDI_year = 2011 |Gini = 44.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_year = 2001 |currency = Central African CFA franc |currency_code = XAF |time_zone = WAT |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = +1 |drives_on = right |cctld = .cm |calling_code = 237 |footnote1 = These are the titles as given in the Constitution of the Republic of Cameroon, Article X. The French version of the song is sometimes called " ", as in National Anthems of the World, and the English version "O Cameroon, Cradle of Our Forefathers", as in DeLancey and DeLancey 61. }} Cameroon (officially called the Republic of Cameroon) is a country in west Africa. Its capital is Yaoundé. The largest city in Cameroon is Douala. The population of Cameroon is about 20 million. Cameroon's president is Maurice Kamto, sworn in after longtime president Paul Biya was overthrown They speak nearly 250 languages in Cameroon. French and English are the official languages. Geography dot the landscape near Rhumsiki, Far North Region.]] At , Cameroon is the world's 53rd-largest country.Demographic Yearbook 1. It is about the size of Papua New Guinea."Rank Order – Area". The country is in Central and West Africa on the Bight of Bonny, part of the Gulf of Guinea and the Atlantic Ocean. The country's neighbours are Nigeria to the west; Chad to the northeast; the Central African Republic to the east; and Equatorial Guinea, Gabon, and the Republic of the Congo to the south. Regions The constitution divides Cameroon into 10 regions. On 12 November 2008, the President changed the divisions from provinces to regions.Décret N° 2008/376 du 12 novembre 2008, President of the Republic website. Accessed 9 June 2009. Each region is headed by a presidentially appointed governor. The regions are divided into 58 divisions. These are headed by presidentially appointed divisional officers. |} Cities Some of the largest cities in Cameroon are: Languages The official languages of Cameroon are French and English. It is part of both the British Commonwealth and La Francophonie. Most people speak French. Related pages *Cameroon at the Olympics *Cameroon national football team *List of rivers of Cameroon References }} Other websites * * Category:Cameroon Category:English-speaking countries Category:French-speaking countries Category:Members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Category:1960 establishments in Africa